Sarutobi (One Dream)
Sarutobi (猿飛 Sarutobi) is a Marine Captain, and as such, works under Blade D. Kris whom in turn answers to Galaxy Blade, the commander of G-0. As a Marine, Sarutobi specializes in the art of ninjutsu as a kunoichi; having been trained in Iga Region in the first half of the Grand Line. Likewise, she further stands out due to her appearance and heritage; having been born as a link. As a result, Sarutobi sports the distinctive ears of the Majin and carries a tail indicative of her bigfoot ancestry. Because of this, she has received much hardship throughout her life for being different, and especially for carrying the genes of the bigfeet race in particular. Despite this, she was welcomed into the Marines with loving arms by Blade D. Kris, and was personally trained alongside her fellow G-0 Marine officers as an equal. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Marines Blade D. Kris Caleb Necros Artemis D. Falko Titan Bach Euthemia Family Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Sarutobi's name was derived from the surname of the famous fictional ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke. Not only does this reference Sarutobi's ninja abilities, but it can also emphasize her bigfoot heritage as well, as Sarutobi can translate out to "leaping like a monkey." *While Sarutobi's alias as "Monster Girl" is rather obvious, given she's half bigfoot, her nickname, the "Great Equalizer," may stem from the fact that as she knows what it's like to see the world both as a human and as a bigfoot, she cannot see any reason to discriminate against anyone as a Marine, and thus serves justice towards anyone breaking the law, no matter who or what they are. *Sarutobi's birthday is December 5th, which falls on the date chosen to be referred to by some as "Ninja Day." On that day, individuals whom observe the holiday dress as ninja and engage in ninja related activities, as well as spreading the word of Ninja Day. Wyvern 0m3g4 chose this as Sarutobi's birthday, due to her being a kunoichi (female ninja.) External Links Day of the Ninja - Section of a Wikipedia article which describes "Day of the Ninja;" a playfully created holiday themed around ninja. This also happens to be the same date which Sarutobi's birthday falls on Marine - One Piece Wiki article of Sarutobi's current occupation Captain - One Piece Wiki article of Sarutobi's current rank in the Marines Sarutobi Sasuke - Wikipedia article of the famous fictional ninja Sarutobi's name was derived from Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Bigfoot Category:Link Category:Majin Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Ninja Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4